Anthropus Kamp
Anthropus Troops and Resources by Level Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Equiv Brats 1,500 3,000 6,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 180,000 360,000 750,000 Port Cannibal 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Con Stench 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Spy She-Devil 1,000 2,000 4,000 10,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Halb Clubber 1,000 2,000 4,000 15,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Mino Hurler 1,500 3,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 LBM Shredder 2,000 4,000 8,000 20,000 40,000 60,000 SSD Chieftain 2,000 4,000 8,000 16,000 BD Blood 5,000 10,000 Giant Rager 10,000 FM Max Loot 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Food 112.5k 225k 337.5k 450k 562.5k 675k 787.5k 900k 1012.5k 1125k Gold 2.5k 5k 7.5k 10k 12.5k 15k 17.5k 20k 22.5k 25k Wood 5k 10k 15k 20k 25k 30k 35k 40k 45k 50k Ore 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Stone 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Talisman* 4 11 24 59 128 220 420 828 1636 3332 Talismans only awarded with a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march 'Item Drops From Camps' Level 1-4: Blink, Hop, Skip Level 5+: Great Dragon Armor Level 7+: 100 or 500 Fangtooth Respirators, Volcanic Runes, Glowing Mandrakes, Banshee Talons, Reaper Totems Every 500 Anthropus killed with a GD/ED will reward you with one anthropus talisman. For no loss, do not send SSDs or BDs. Ranged troops work best with the GD/EDs except the Wind Dragon. Banshees work well with the Wind Dragon...The same number of banshees, as shown on the table, will also clear the level without any losses when sent along with Wind Dragon. Although, ranged troops do not work well with the Wind Dragon. Minimum Requirements: Troop Type WARNING: Combining ranged (including GD/ED) & speed troops (SSDs/BDs) will result in loss of speed troops. See bottom for details. Wind Dragon is not compatible with ranged troops (except FT). But it is compatible with SSDs and Banshees. Minimum amounts to beat camps by troops type. If you have a lower number with LOWER researches... post it. Do NOT post a number with higher researches. You can remove ATs if you do not want resources and substitute Minotaurs to protect your LBMs. Longbowmen WARNING: There is always a random chance of losses due to the Random Number Generator when sending LBM to Lvl 5+ Camps. AT's will lower the chances, but do NOT elliminate them. You still risk total loss. : Add 10% ATs for extra safety measure. ' : (Use either Porters or ATs, not both.) *Level 1 - 60 + 147 Porters/33 ATs (Met 1, Med 0, WC 2) *Level 2 - 320 + 600 Porters/50 ATs (Met 1, Med 0, WC 2) *Level 3 - 600 + 1815 Porters/72 ATs (Met 3, Med 0, WC 5) *Level 4 - 1.4k + 2420 Porters/100 ATs (Met 4, Med 4, WC 7) *Level 5 - 4k + 100 ATs (Met 6, Med 4, WC 4) *Level 6 - 7k + 200 ATs (Met 7, Med 7, WC 7) *Level 7 - 23k + 225 ATs (Met 7 Med 6 WC 7) *Level 8 - 45k + 1k ATs (Met 6, Med 6, WC 8) *Level 9 - 60k + 2k ATs (Met 8, Med 6, WC 7) *Level 10 - 100k + 1k ATs (Met 9, Med 9, WC 7) 'Longbowmen + Lvl 9 or 10 GD/ED All tested! If you would like to help, we only need numbers with less troops and lower researches! See RNG and Wind Dragon warning above! *Level 5 - 4k LBM + 200 AT + GD (4 Met, 6 Med, 4 WC, 4 AC) *Level 6 - 5k LBM + 110 AT + GD or ED (6 Met, 5 Med, 5 WC, 7 AC, 6 GD) *Level 7 - 12k LBM + 500 AT + GD (6 Met, 5 Med, 5 WC, 4 AC) *Level 8 - 20k LBM + 700 AT + GD (8 Met, 6 Med, 7 WC, 4 AC) *Level 9 - 38k LBM + 3500 AT + GD (9 Met, 9 Med, 10 WC, 9 AC) HIGHER RESEARCHES *Level 9 - 49k LBM + 1000 AT + GD LVL 9 (8 Met, 7 Med, 7 WC, 5 AC) *Level 9 - 63k LBM + 4k AT + GD (6 Met, 6 Med, 7 WC, 6AC) LOWER RESEARCHES *Level 10 - 76k LBM + 7600 AT + GD (9 Met, 9 Med, 10 WC, 9 AC) HIGHER RESEARCHES *Level 10 - 89999 LBM + 1 AT + GD/SD (7 Met, 7 Med, 7 WC, 7 AC) (You will lost all troops eventually if you try it.I added photo.20 times I won.1 time I lost all troops.7 Met 7Med 8 WC ) Using WD will lose all troops. *MUST SEND ATs OR YOUR LONGBOWMEN WILL DIE* Speed Troop Warning Don't mix speed troops (SSDs, BDs, Banshees) & ranged troops (LBM, LJs, and GD/ED) due to battle mechanics you will lose Speed Troops. See bottom for details. 'Swift Strike Dragon' *Level 1 - 120 (Met 1, Med 0, Drag 3) *Level 2 - 1300 (Met 3, Med 1, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 2500 (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 3) *Level 4 - 5000 (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 3) *Level 5 - 10k (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 6) *Level 6 - 20k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 7 - 30k (Met 6, Med 4, Drag 5) *Level 8 - 51k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 9 - 120k (Met 10, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 10 - DON'T USE (Need more than 180k) 'Battle Dragons' *Level 1 - 50 (Met 2, Med 3, Drag 3) *Level 2 - 150 (Met 5, Med 5, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 1k (Met 6, Med 5, Drag 5) *Level 4 - 3,200 (Met 3, Med 5, Drag 3) *Level 5 - 6k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 8) *Level 6 - 10k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 8) *Level 7 - 15k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 8 - 30k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 9 - 60k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 10 - 100k (Met 10, Med 10, Drag 10) 'Banshees' ALL RESEARCH LVL 9 *Level 1 - 175 *Level 2 - 400 *Level 3 - 800 *Level 4 - 1k *Level 5 - 2k *Level 6 - 4k *Level 7 - 7.5k *Level 8 - 15k *Level 9 - 24k *Level 10 - 50k 'Fangtooth' FT + 1 LBM + AT is the ideal use for FT. 'The LBM's range causes the battle field to be extended, therefore the FT will use its ranged attack if possible and then move forward using its stronger melee attack. Keeping the FT from crossing the field in 1 round, spreading the defenders out. '''1 is all that is needed, more would not hurt though. ' *Level 1 - 15 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 2 - 25 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 3 - 50 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 4 - 100 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 5 - 750 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 6 - 1k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 7 - 2k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 8 - 11k FT + 1k LBM + 500 ATs + ED (Met 8, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 9 - 20k FT + 1k LBM (????) *Level 10 - 24k FT + 1k LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) '''Lava Jaws Relevant researches Levels 9 or 10. GD/ED can be added to all safely. Remove ATs if resources not important. *Level 1 - 2 + 50 ATs *Level 2 - 15 + 50 ATs *Level 3 - 35 + 100 ATs *Level 4 - 45 + 100ATs *Level 5 -100 + 150 ATs *Level 6 - 250 + 150 ATs *Level 7 - 425 + 200ATs *Level 8 - 800 + 200 ATs *Level 9 - 1650 + 200ATs *Level 10 - 3k + 250 ATs Minimum Requirements: Entire Table For Beginners To use this chart: *Scroll down to the level camp you want to attack. *Are you looking for the "Max Loot" or "Min Loot." See "types" descriptions below if you are unsure. *Will you be using "Slow" troops (LBM/ATs) or Speed troops (Dragons/Banshees)? *Look to the right side under the "Research" column... which researches closely match your own? *You should use the troops or combination of troops listed to the left of the "Researches" you have selected. Each row represents a different option, for example: 75 LBM + 33 Porters is one option 33 LBM + 5 ATs is another option Minimum Troops for Minimum Researches Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp''' without losses'. '''Types:' *'Slow Min Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops.loot doesn't matter. ; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'Slow Max Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops collects Max Resources; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'Speed Min Loot': Minimum # of SSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot doesn't matter. *'Speed Max Loot': Collects Max Resources; SSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot is desired. *'Elite Troops': Giants, FT, Ogres, LJs, FMs; Advanced troops with advanced researches. *'Great/Elem. Dragon Use': Any troops + GD/EDs; Used for farming Anthropus Talismans. **Also see Anthropus talismans for more of these reports. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, POST A BATTLE REPORT WITH RESEARCHES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IN THE SLIDESHOW. Please make sure 5 attacks haven't lost troops! WARNING Explanation: Battle field is determined by adding the longest range troops' range + 500. While Speed troops would be able to cross the field in 1 round if sent alone, they will take extra damage if the field is extended by adding the ranged troops. Ac2.jpg|Lvl 2 - Met 1, Med 0, WC 2 Ant.jpeg|Lvl 7 - Met 6, Med 6, WC 6 Battle Report.png|Lvl 8 - Met 6, Med 6, WC 5 Dragons of Atlantis Arrow.png|Lvl 10 - Met ?, Med ?, WC ? Lvl8.PNG|Lvl 8 - Met ?, Med ?, WC ? Lvl8 48K 2K.png|Lvl 8 - Met ?, Med ?, WC ? Lvl9 44k 1k.PNG|Lvl 10 - Met ?, Med ?, WC ? Prob 9s & 10s Lvl9 50K 2.5K.png|Lvl 10 - Met ?, Med ?, WC ? Lvl 7 Banshees.png|Lvl 7 - Met 10, Med 9, WC 9 Lvl 8 Banshee.png|Lvl 8 - Met 10, Med 9, Drag 9 MET 6 med 6 wc 10 ac 6.JPG|Lvl 4 - STONE DRAGON ALONE Naamloos.JPG|Lvl 4 - FIRE DRAGON ALONE Talismans lvl 10.png|Lvl 10 - Met 9, Med 9, WC 9 Без имени-22.jpg|Lvl 6 - Met ?, Med ?, WC ? lv10camp.PNG|Any dragon except Wind Dragon works.Met 8,Med 8,WC 8,AC 4 acamp_4.jpg|Anthropus Camp level 4 = 1.400 LBM's + 130 AT's (WC4+MET4+MED4) 9 camp..png|Level 9 Camp 60k LBM 1800 ATs ALl researches at 6 Level 9 AC.png|Level 9 losts.png|Kabam games sucks Untitled1111.jpg|9 Met, 9 Med, 10 WC, 9 AC How to take a screen shot: Open Report you want a picture of... Click the "prt sc" button AKA Print Screen... Open Paint program... Paste (ctrl + V) 'Post researches or else your reports are useless to us, if you have all lvl ' 10 researches that doesn't help anyone.